dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikki Passing
Vikki Passing (or Vik) is a survivor in Eden and a leading member of The Order of Unbalance O-U. (WIP) Appearance A petite woman known for her brilliant figure and captivating eyes. Her hair is black and often has a teased look to it from being cut at different lengths. She has a defined hairline that starts on the right side of her head and forms so that most of her hair is parted to the left side of her head accept for a small section that frames her face on either side. Her bangs cover her forehead and are normally kept brushed to the side and out of her face. Her captivating eyes are defined well by her naturally thicker eyelashes that add a glimmer of beauty to her face. She has full lips and a sharp nose with thin brows. Her body curves into a delicate hourglass shape that despite appearing petite is actually quite physically fit. For clothing she will wear dark colors (mostly black) that are comfortable and easy to move in, as long as the piece of clothing fits those categories she’s fine with wearing it. Personality Vikki is known primarily for her extremely blunt and direct personality, when she sees something happening that she doesn’t like she will make it known. She isn’t afraid of conflict and will confront issues straightforwardly instead of waiting around for them to worsen. She is usually the person that will step up and take action during situations that require it. She can be kind when it is necessary while at the same time she can be ruthless and unforgiving. During a regular conversation with Vikki she can come off as quite rugged if not a bit vulgar with the way she communicates, she has a tendency to curse a lot even when she isn’t angry about something. Vikki cares little about what people think about her and more about how she views herself. When she does something that she knows is unjust she may go into a dark place where she becomes more secluded and depressed this is because she is disappointed in herself, but it’s never because of what other people think. Vikki is in no way a selfless person even when at times it may seem like she is extended to help someone, she is very much self-oriented and often is only looking out for herself unless it’s someone close to her. The people that know her know that she is very independent and that she doesn’t trust other people to take care of her or care about her wellbeing, in fact trust is a tricky thing with her and many know that it isn’t quite easy to earn Vikki’s trust. Vikki has a hard time expressing personal problems that she is having and normally when someone questions her she will lash out in anger or dodge the issue, she really just doesn’t like other people getting into her business or trying to understand her. She likes to keep most of her relationships with people very vague, too many questions about her personal life can often annoy her. Vikki is easily annoyed by certain kinds of people, especially naïve or cheerful people; overall she finds cheerful people to be fake and naïve people to be useless and in the way. Some may say that she is a bit cynical to the idea of happiness and joy in a world full of so much darkness. Alternate Ego Vikki has an alternate ego that once upon a time used to express itself at random times, Vikki used to battle with this ego for dominance. She calls him "Eon". Eon is the part of Vikki that is consumed with gods influence and insanity. He only continues to become more and more unstable each day. The good news is that Vikki has the ability to separate this part of herself from her everyday self because of her newly found strength as a Forsaken. Over the course of her transformation Vikki’s alternate ego, “Eon” has become a separate manifested entity that she can choose to access at any time; it does however eat away at her vitality and willpower to keep Eon at bay within her and requires a great deal of her focus and restraint. Whenever she accesses her alternate ego she feels her control slip away more and more, because of this she will only access this power when she absolutely must. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Fighting Style ( as Vikki): Fighting Style ( as Eon): Alternate Ego, "Eon" From of years of exposure to gods influence, Vikki’s alternate ego, "Eon", took on a physical manifestation. She has the ability to project that alternate ego from her body and use it to fight (The creature will violently erupt from her mouth and nostrils). While using this power her body becomes limp. Vikki’s alternate ego has an entirely different personality, one that is consumed with gods influence and insanity and can be very frightening. Eon’s body is shapeless and can be twisted and bent in unimaginable ways, because of its smoke like qualities this makes it very difficult to actually damage Eon as he is able to bend and twist to dodge attacks with its lithe shape. Even though Eon doesn’t appear to be physical there is almost always sections of its body that are solid and can be damaged and destroyed. At the core of Eon is a bright ball of blue light that may or may not be visible depending on how Eon's body is moving but if an enemy navigates through all the smoke they should be able to find it. This ball of light is Eon’s weak point, if attacked directly, Eon will dissipate and Vikki will regain consciousness. Vikki isn't entirely exposed while using this power, she will move to protect her body from attacks if she sees an enemy moving to strike it but it is no secret that her body is just as much a weakness as the ball of light. Oppression Eon surrounds and supresses his target in its gas like form before slowly adding pressure to the target from all sides. This ability can break bones, asphyxiate or cause internal damage and bleeding it can even be fatal. The best way to keep from getting caught in this ability is to never be in a position where Eon can completely surround you. Also, this ability requires a good amount of Vikki's energy to use because it requires her to apply abnormal pressure to her target. Lasts 1 turn, cooldown of 3 turns (not counting the turn used). Resistance Chart *4 points below: body implosion fatal (With permission) *2 points below: asphyxiation, break bones, possible internal damage *Even: asphyxiation, bruising *2 points above: asphyxiation and the ability to rip free during the turn used Possession Eon has the ability to possess a target by entering the target through openings. Once inside Eon can manipulate the target. This ability can be used on NPC’s or on a OC with the permission from the characters owner. A target being manipulated will have blackened eyes, making them easy to spot. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Character Development